The Unholy Allience
by HeavenDemon
Summary: An allience of five of the most powerful, demonic villians is formed. They are out to bring the world to its needs, by killing all the beloved heroes of the planet. And the first on their list, are the Teen Titans. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. A Dark Beginning

Disclaimer: In this story, several characters will appear that never appear in the Teen Titans T.V. show. However, they do not belong to me, as they all appear in the comics. So, just so we're clear, I do not own Teen Titans, any characters from the show, or Brother Blood the 8th, Sabbac, Nightrider, Goth, and Dark Angel. I would also like to credit RyuSensei, who is helping me edit this story. With that being said, enjoy!

-

A pale woman stood at an alter, in the back of a church. This church, however, was built to honor Satan. Statues of the devil were numerous, and red stained class windows cast crimson light into the dark building. The woman ran her sharp, black fingernails through her equally black hair. She wore a matching black dress. Her name was Dark Angel, and she was a powerful demon sorceress. She smiled, and began to speak in a chilling voice.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you to come here today," she said kindly, but her voice seemed haunting none the less.

"Damn right." Came a male voice with a Russian accent from a shadowed area. A man stepped out from the darkness, clad in a expense looking business suit. His black hair was neatly slicked back. "I don't have time for things like this. I have things to do. People to kill."

Dark Angel blinked, but never lost her smile. "I assure you, Mr. Ishmael Gregor, I have a very valid reason for bring you here today."

"I should hope so." Said a young male voice. A teenage boy was leaning against one of the red windows. He was clad in a red and white costume, his amazingly white skin and hair standing out among the red light from the window. "If it has caused me to set foot in a church that does not offer tribute to Lord Trigon, it had better be important."

"I apologize for the surroundings, Brother Sebastian." Dark Angel said, "but I needed to chose a place where we would not be disturbed."

"Wait," the Russian man interjected. "Brother Sebastian? As in Brother Sebastian Blood? I thought he was that old guy that leads the H.I.V.E."

Brother Blood smiled, showing powerful looking teeth. "You speak of my father, Brother Blood the 7th. He strayed from the teachings of the Church of Blood. So, I killed him. Then I ate him."

At this moment, a dark figure dropped from one of the satanic statues, landing in the center of the room. He was a young man with red skin and long black hair, with two black leathery wings attached to his back. He was clad in black leather clothes. "Come on guys, let the lady speak." He gestured at Dark Angel to continue. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Thank you, Goth." she said calmly, "I believe we are all here, except-"

"I'm here." A male voice said. The other looked in the direction of the noise, to see a pale young man with messy black hair and rather pointy ears. Clad in a bikers outfit, he was lying down behind one of the statues of Satan. He rose to his feet, and joined the others. "The name's Nightrider, but you all can call me Dagon." As he spoke, his sharp canine teeth were revealed. "So, what's this all about?"

Dark Angel cleared her throat, preparing to speak. "First of all," she said in her pleasant voice, "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Dark Angel. I brought you all here by placing a post-hypnotic suggestion in your minds. It would draw you all to this place. It seems that it has worked quite nicely. I brought you all here, because I have a proposition for you. We all have certain…abilities, that give us unique qualities." She pointed at Brother Blood. "For example, Brother Sebastian has the ability to drain his opponents strength by drinking their blood." Brother Blood once again flashed his powerful teeth. Dark Angel gestured to the Russian man. "Mr. Gregor…perhaps a demonstration is necessary?"

He nodded. "Of course. Sabbac." Upon uttering that word, a tornado of flame surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, the man had been completely transformed. His skin was red, he had grown horns, and he was incredibly muscular. Dark Angel prepared to speak again.

"When Mr. Gregor, a.k.a. Sabbac, says that word, an acronym of the demons Satan, Any, Belial, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Craeties, he is infused with the powers of each of these creatures, giving him several powerful abilities." She nodded to Goth. "Goth is armed not only with many deadly demonic attributes, such as great strength, sharp claws, and fire generation, but also with powerful charisma. He has thousands of teenagers that worship him like a god."

Goth took a small bow, and smiled. "I do alright."

Dark Angel chuckled, and gestured to Nightrider. "Dagon is a vampire, who was created using the D.N.A. of Count Dracula himself. He is extremely strong, and nearly impossible to kill. There are very few things that can harm him, such as wooden stakes, and holy water. Unlike most vampires, Dagon is immune to sunlight."

Brother Blood looked at Nightrider. "Looks as though I may have found a drinking buddy," he chuckled.

Nightrider grinned. "Count on it."

"And I don't wish to boast," Dark Angel continued, "But I'm a fairly adept demon sorceress. So here we all are, a group of beings that are viewed by most people as unholy." Dark Angel grinned. "And they're right. That's exactly what we are. Unholy. I accept that, and I hope you all do, too. I have summoned you all here, to give you an offer. I propose we form a team. We can strike fear into the hearts of the people of this world, by killing the costumed heroes they revere, one by one. We could start small, by going after the Teen Titans first. What do you say?"

After several moments of silence, Goth was the first to speak up. "I'm in." Seconds later, Brother Blood responded.

"I'm in as well, under one small condition. The Teen Titan Raven is left to me." Dark Angel nodded.

Nightrider spoke next. "I got nothing better to do."

Dark Angel smiled. She looked at Sabbac, who had yet to give an answer, and frowned slightly. "Ishmael?"

Sabbac grunted. "I'm not convinced, Angel. I see nothing remarking about you, or anyone else here. All you people would do is drag me down. Thanks for wasting my time." Sabbac turned to leave, and headed toward the door. As Goth, Nightrider, and Brother Blood watched Dark Angel to see how she would react, they were shocked to see her disappear. She reappeared in front of the doorway, blocking Sabbac's path. She waved her arm, and a strange black wind blew the shocked Russian backwards. Goth jumped out of the way, as Sabbac collided with the alter. After the dust settled, Sabbac rose to his feet. He slowly made his way across the room. He came face-to-face with Dark Angel…and offered her his hand. She smiled, and shook it. "How can I ignore someone with power like that? You've got yourself a team, Ms. Angel."

"Glad to hear it," she said happily. "I'm glad you're all onboard. Every last one of you. I hope that we can become more then a team, perhaps a family." She raised her fist in the air. "Long live The Unholy Alliance!" A collective cheer came up from the group.

Nightrider looked over at Brother Blood. "Dude, you thirsty?"

Brother Blood thought for a moment. "You know, I really am. You want to go drink a few people?"

"Most defiantly, my friend." He looked over at Dark Angel. "Hey boss lady! Me and Bro are going to step out for a drink, alright?"

Dark Angel nodded. "Just be careful. This is Jump City, and the Titans watch over this place. Try not to attract to much attention. And be back soon, we have planning to do. We need to select a base of operations. This church will do for now, but we should not remain here long. We could be discovered. Not to mention the fact that it is too small."

"We won't be gone long." Brother Blood promised. Walking side-by-side, and two bloodsuckers left the building

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. For those of you who were expecting a fight, I apologize. However, there will be some action in the next chapter. So stick around, my friends. Peace, brothers and sisters.


	2. Ever Watchful Eyes

Disclaimer: Another somewhat special disclaimer is required. In this story, I will be revealing the Titans' real names. So, I didn't make them up, and they don't belong to me. Also, A movie is referenced in this chapter, which I don't own. If you think you know what it is, drop me a review with the movie title in it. In fact, the only thing that belongs to me is the incredibly far fetched plot. I would like to thank PunkBlackDragon, Elvewin Darkdragon and RyuSensei for their reviews on the first chapter! I appericate the support. Wow…all my reviewers have the word dragon in their names somewhere, even if it isn't in English...Well anyway, enjoy the chapter

-

Last at night, a movie theatre was emptying. Among the crowd of people, two teenagers were leaving together. One of them was a teenage boy with spiky black hair, the other was a teenage girl with very tan skin, and red hair.

"So, did you like the movie, Kory?" The boy asked.

"Oh yes, very much, Tim!' the girl responded happily, holding the boys hand as they began to walk away for the theatre, and into the dark streets, "But tell me, they ate lunch, but not breakfast. Should they not have been called The Lunch Club?'

The boy laughed, "You have a point, there."

The girl went on speaking. But by far, my favorite part of the movie…" she put her head on his shoulder. "Was viewing it with you."

The boy put his arm around her. "Thanks, Kory. I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"I am glad you invited me." She whispered in his ear in a voice that made him shiver, but in a good way. But before he could respond, the moment was interrupted as a screaming young woman ran past them. Her neck was bleeding. In the distance, two voices could be heard, laughing. They were coming closer.

The buy sighed. "You think we should…" The girl nodded. The boy took a mask from his pocket, and put it over his eyes. He took off the top layer off clothes he was wearing, revealing a green costume. The girl's eyes flashed bright green, and the dress she was wearing incinerated, showing her purple tube top and miniskirt. Robin and Starfire moved forward to meet the voices, and came face-to-face with Brother Blood and Nightrider.

Nightrider elbowed Brother Blood. "Dude, I told you something like this would happen."

Brother Blood glared at him. "What the hell, Dagon? You're the one who wanted to go out in the first place."

"Yeah, well I didn't start laughing like a maniac."

Brother Blood raised an eyebrow. "Yeah actually, you did."

Nightrider groaned. "That was after you started doing it!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting something? Who are you guys?"

Brother Blood and Nightrider suddenly looked serious. "Brother Sebastian Blood the 8th." Blood said, taking a deep bow. "And this is my friend Nightrider, or Dagon, if you prefer. It will be an honor to eat you."

Brother Blood jumped at Starfire, and Nightrider jumped at Robin. The vampire threw a punch with his right arm at Robin's face. He sidestepped, raising his right leg, but shifted most of his weight to his left leg. Nightrider prepared to block Robin's kick, but Robin quickly dropped his right leg and snapped his left one out, kicking the creature of the night in the stomach. He stumbled, but recovered quickly, and kicked at Robin's stomach. He arched his back, evading Nightrider's foot by mere inches. The vampire gave Robin no time to recover, launching a flurry of punches at the Boy Wonder. He narrowly dodged each one, but found no time to fight back. All his attention was needed to dodge Nightrider's lightening fast punches. Meanwhile, was Starfire raining starbolts at Brother Blood from the sky, He deflected them with a wall of red energy, which he raised each time a starbolt nearly reached him. Suddenly, he lept at Starfire, colliding with her and knocking her out of the air. He pinned her to the ground, and sunk his teeth into her arm, swallowing a mouthful of her blood. She screamed, and threw him off with her alien strength. He landed gracefully, licking his lips as Starfire rose to her feet.

"You're the alien, right?" Brother Blood asked, laughing, "Your blood tastes weird. Good, mind you, but weird none the less."

Starfire growled, and rushed at the cultist. She swing a hard right at his face, and he ducked, slammed his knee into her stomach, and hit her with a roundhouse kick in the face. She flew backwards, and landed roughly on the ground. Robin was still having trouble with Nightrider. The vampire was extremely fast. Robin didn't have enough time to pull out any of his weapons. He had taken several hits from Nightrider already. A the vampire threw another punch, Robin managed to grab his wrist. He twisted Nightrider's arm behind his back, and heard the bones crack.

"Nice move," Nightrider whispered, "But it won't work on me." With a loud crack, the vampire's arm snapped out of place, and snaked out of Robin's grasp. He whirled around, returning his arm to normal, and struck Robin in the stomach, extremely hard. Blood shot from his mouth, as he landed on the ground next to Starfire. Robin glared at Brother Blood Brother.

"You," he began, lifting himself off the ground. 'You're not Brother Blood. He's an adult. You look like you're 12.

"I'll be 14 next month," Blood said calmly, "The Brother Blood that you knew was my Father, Brother Sebastian the 7th. I killed him, taking my rightful place as the new Brother Blood. It's been fun, little Titans." He raised his fist into the air. "Maybe we can play together again sometime." He slammed his fist into the ground, sending debris everywhere. Robin and Starfire covered their eyes. When the dust cleared, Brother Blood and Nightrider had vanished

(At Titans Tower)

"Ha ha! Beat you again, salad head!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in the Titans meeting room, playing Gamestation. Raven was laying back in a easy chair, reading an ancient looking book. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, and smirked.

"I'll get you this time, Vic!"

They started a new game. Raven sighed slightly, due to the loud sounds effects. "Gar," she said, looking at Beast Boy, "Could you turn that down?"

Beast Boy nodded, turning down the volume with his foot, never taking his eyes off the screen. Raven chuckled. At this moment, the Titans radio turned on. It was programmed to go off whenever a piece of breaking news was announced. Cyborg paused the game, and the three Titans listened intently.

"This just in," the anchorman began, "The body of the infamous criminal known his Brother Blood was found today, after it washed up on Jump City Beach. It appears the cause of death was a stab to the heart. On a more gruesome note, much of his flesh was torn from his body. There were also several bite marks found. So far, there are no suspects. No fingerprints were found on the body, and no murder weapon could be found. That is all for now. Keep listening for more breaking news." The radio shut off. Raven and Beast boy both turned to look at Cyborg. His head was down, his expression unreadable.

"Victor…" Raven said gently, floating over to the couch and taking a seat next to him. "Are you alright?"

"It's…strange." He mumbled Beast Boy and Raven moved closer to him to hear him better. "I hated Blood. I mean, I really hated him. He did a lot of stuff to me…to all of us. But now that something like this has happened." Cyborg shook his head. "I know it sounds stupid, but as much as we hated each other, I think I kind of…bonded with him." He laughed slightly. "It's stupid, huh?"

"Not really," Raven said, 'I know what it's like have a bond with someone you hate. And I know this must be difficult for you."

"If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know, dude." Beast Boy added.

Cyborg looked up and smiled at his friends. Before he could speak, the door burst open, and Robin and Starfire entered the room, looking quite beat up.

"Kory…Tim…What happened to you guys?" Raven asked, as the three other Titans rushed over to them.

"We were attacked," Starfire said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," Robin sat down next to her. "It was a vampire named Nightrider and some crazy kid who says he killed Brother Blood. He's using that name now."

Beast Boy and Raven gasped, and turned to look at Cyborg. He shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then answered. "Brother Blood really was killed. It was on the radio just a few minutes ago. They found his body on Jump City Beach, covered in bite marks."

Starfire rubbed her arm, where she had been bit. "In that case, Victor, I believe was have the killer."

Robin looked at Cyborg. "It's your call, man. Do you want to go after this guy?"

Cyborg looked directly into Robin's eyes. "Oh, yeah."

(At The Satanic Church)

Brother Blood and Nightrider stepped through the large double doors, laughing.

"Dude, we totally kicked their asses." Nightrider chuckled, "Brava on your going-out line, but the way."

Blood took a small bow. "We try." He looked around, and noticed his teammates were glaring at the duo. "What's with the hate stares?"

Sabbac was the first to speak. He had returned to his human form. "You idiot kids! It's too early to engage the Titans! They aren't supposed to know about us yet!"

"Calm your satanic ass down." Nightrider said, looking annoyed. "We didn't mention anything about The Unholy Alliance, and we didn't quip about their impending doom or anything. So what's the problem?

"The problem is, you anemic elf, is that crazy cult kid was bragging about how he killed his father!" Goth interjected. "His death was announced on the news, so now they have a legitimate reason to hunt us down!"

Nightrider brought a hand to one of his pointed ears. "…Elf?"

Brother Blood cleared his throat. "And how, exactly, are they going to do that, my dear Goth? They have no leads on us at all. Even if they began to suspect this place, we will be moving soon anyway."

Dark Angel spoke up for the first time. "Enough of this bickering, my friends. We have business to attend to."

"Sure, boss lady," Nightrider spoke up, "But uh…first, would you mind telling me and Blood how you knew everything we did?"

Brother Blood blinked. "Yes, that would be nice…"

Dark Angel's eyes flashed strangely. "Let's just say…I'm not exactly near-sighted." She smiled. "Now then, onto our first order of business. I've done some research on each of the Teen Titans that may prove useful. The first Titans I would like to mention is their leader, Robin." As she spoke his name, an image of Robin came into each of the other alliance members head's.

"That's convenient," mumbled Goth.

"Robin, who is actually the third to bear that name," Dark Angel went on, "Was born Timothy Drake. He began detective work at a young age, and soon discovered the true identity of Batman is businessman Bruce Wayne. Batman took the boy in as his 3rd ward. Eventually, he took his leave from Batman, and founded the Teen Titans. He is an expert at several forms of martial arts, and carries a small arsenal of weapons."

"Kicked his ass," Nightrider laughed quietly.

Brother Blood elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up, man."

"Next on the list is Starfire." The image of Robin was switched with one of the red haired girl. "She was born on the alien planet of Tamaran, and named Koriand'r. She was the princess of the planet, but after it was attacked, her people were forced to give her to the invaders as a peace offering. She was horribly tortured, but escaped, fleeing to the nearest planet, which happened to be Earth, Once there, she met up with Robin. She has impressive strength, and can transform the sun's energy into a force called Starbolts."

"She doesn't taste half bad, either." Brother Blood said to himself.

"Now, we come to Beast Boy." The image switched again. 'His real name is Garfield Mark Logan,. When he was young, he went on a trip to Africa with his parents. He was bitten by a diseased green monkey, which gave him a fatal illness called Sakutia. His parents injected him with animal DNA, due to the fact that all animals are unharmed by the disease. He survived, but with some bizarre side effects. His skin and hair turned green, and he gained the ability to transform into any animal. After his parents were killed in an accident, he was taken in by the superhero team, The Doom Patrol. However, all the members of The Doom Patrol were killed soon after this. Then, he joined up with the Titans."

Dark Angel cleared her throat, preparing to speak again. The image switched to Cyborg.

"Here, we have Cyborg. Born Victor Stone, his mother and father were very gifted scientists that worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. They were working on a portal to move between dimensions. Unfortunately for them, they succeeded. On a day when Victor had come to work with them, they accidentally unleashed a horrible alien beast, which killed Mrs. Stone and mortally wounded Victor, before Mr. Stone could close the portal. Victor was rushed to the S.T.A.R Labs medical center. They were able to save his life, by replacing most of his body, and turning him into a Cyborg. Unable to finished school, he decided to join the Teen Titans."

Dark Angel took a deep breath. An image of the last remaining Titans appeared.

"And last, we have Raven." She smiled at Brother Blood. "I'm sure one of you already knows everything there is to know about her. Her mother, Angela Roth, was lured into a cult at a young age, called the Church Of Blood. The current leader of that cult happens to be in this room right now. Anyway, Angela was renamed Arella, revoking her old name completely. She was promised a family, and was given one with a powerful demon named Trigon. After being raped by Trigon, she fled the church. Her plight was seen by the beings of a dimension called Azarath. They came to her, and brought her back to their home world. They helped her give birth to the baby, with was named Raven. She grew up in Azarath, where she was forbidden to express any emotions. Eventually, Trigon came for his daughter. He turned all of Azarath into a demonic wasteland. Before he reached Raven, she was sent to earth, in order to escape. Once there, she met with the Teen Titans, and decided to join them. The full extent her powers is still unknown. She possesses telekinesis, and other mental abilities."

The other members of the Alliance stared at her in wonder.

"You did…research?" Sabbac asked, dumbfounded. "How could have found all of that out?"

Dark Angel smiled her eyes gleaming once again. "My vision is not limited by time and space, Ishmael. I can see anywhere, and any when I want to. There is still the issue of find a new base of operations, however.

"I believe I have that covered." Brother Blood said, holding up a key ring.

"What are those, Sebastian?" Dark Angel asked.

Blood smiled. "The keys to the Church of Blood."

-

Author's Note: What did you think, folks? I hope everyone enjoyed it. Those bios of the Titans weren't exactly easy to put together, you know. Well, stick around and enjoy the partial goodness. Peace, my friends.


End file.
